The Road to Recovery
by Madzises
Summary: Someone has to deal with a heartache while Lothor plans to take over the city.
1. Hurt

If you read my stories, you would know that I have two other stories I'm working on. If you have a preferred story you'd like me to finish, let me know! Review!

* * *

Power Rangers Ninja Storm

Set after _'All About Beevil'_

My characters:

Andrea Hanson

* * *

Andrea, Dustin, Shane, and Tori were in Ninja Ops discussing various things. Everyone but Andrea and Dustin would talk to each other. Andrea was upset that Dustin had flirted with Marah and practically ignored her. What really set her off was that even though Dustin knew Marah was is a disguise, he still flirted with her. That proved that he would leave her just like that again when another pretty girl came into the picture. She missed the nicknames had made up for her Andy, and A.J. A.J. because her full name was Andrea Justice Hanson. So A.J. just stuck.

"Why are you so mad at Dustin?" Shane suddenly burst out.

"SHANE!" Tori yelled.

"No, Tori Shane's right. Why are you mad at me?" Dustin asked.

"Can we just drop this please? I'll talk about it when I'm ready. Not before, not after." Andrea snapped.

Andrea stood up and ninja streaked out of Ninja Ops.

"See? Now look at what you've done! Andrea has a fragile ego. You hurt it, she might never become friends with you again. Even worse, she might never talk to you!" Tori furiously screamed.

* * *

Andrea sat weeping on the top of a cliff edge looking over the ocean. Her green charm bracelet sparkled in the dying sun.

Unsuspectidally to Andrea, Lothor had watched her whole retreat to the overlook. He grinned with pleasure.

"Marah, Kapri! Make yourselves useful! Go down there and bring the green Ranger to me. Unharmed of course!" Lothor cackled.

"Okay um yeah!" Marah babbled.

"Go! Before you turn my headache into a massively giant one."

Marah and Kapri left with Kelzacs.

* * *

That's it! It's not done yet but I'll finish it soon. Again, review to tell me which one of these three stories you want me to finish first.


	2. Cliff Top

Hey peoples! The second chapter of The Road to Recovery is up! Again like I said earlier, please let me know which one of the following stories you want me to finish first. There's Wild Force: Wild Access Green, Warriors: Copper, or this one. Please review and let me know!

* * *

Andrea ninja-streaked to the cliff top overlooking the ocean. Andrea sighed. Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought Dustin loved me for me! He promised he would never leave me for Marah! Or any other girl on that matter!" she hoarsely whispered to herself.

Kapri and Marah were sneaking up behind Andrea with Kelzacs on their tail. Andrea heard them sneaking up behind her. She stood up and whipped around.

"Aw look at the little baby crying over a little heartbreak!" Marah snickered.

"I'm not a baby you're the baby Marah! Among a lot of other things too you have the guts to trick Dustin like that! But most of all, you made my heart crack. You will pay for that Marah!" Andrea snapped. She lunged at Marah and Kapri.

"Aw is the poor little baby angry!" Kapri teased.

"I'm not a baby! Shut your mouth Kapri!"

"Or what?" Marah taunted.

"This! Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Ha!"

Andrea morphed into the Green Wind Power Ranger. She took out her ninja sword. While she slashed her sword at Kapri, Marah, and the Kelzacs, Dustin, Shane, and Tori were frantically looking for her.

"There I have her!" Cam grinned.

"Where is she?" Tori asked.

"This isn't good. She's facing off against Kapri, Marah, and Kelzacs all by herself! You guys have to go help her!"

"Your right Cam! Let's go!" Shane ordered, "Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Ha!"

Shane, Dustin, and Tori all morphed into the Blue, Red, and Yellow Wind Power Rangers. Respectively. The three of them made it to where Andrea was battling it out.

"Leave her alone!" Dustin ordered.

"What are you guys doing here? I can handle them on my own!" Andrea snapped.

"Andrea we know you're mad at Dustin that's why you don't want us here! Listen to us we can help you!" Tori pleaded.

"No stay away! This is a fight just between the Green Wind Ranger and I!" Marah ordered.

Kapri threw something at the other Rangers feet. Kelzacs appeared. Dozens of them were around. Andrea was forced to battle it out on her own. She was battling with her own anger and grief. Marah hit her with her sword hard. Andrea fell to the ground demorphing on her way down.

"No!" Dustin yelled.

He flipped over the Kelzacs. Standing in front of Andrea, he fought off Marah. Andrea slowly stood up. She watched Dustin fight Marah. Unbeknownst to Andrea, she was standing on the edge of the clifftop. Kapri saw her chance. She shot a lightning bolt at the rocks under Andrea's feet. The rocks tumbled down taking Andrea with them.

"Marah! Let's go!" Kapri ordered. They teleported back to Lothor's ship.

Andrea was hanging onto the edge of the cliff. Dustin powered down. Shane and Tori were still fighting off the Kelzacs.

"DUSTIN!" Andrea screeched. She was half crying half screaming.

Dustin ran over to where he heard Andrea's voice. He saw her hanging there. Her head, hands, and arms were bleeding from the rocks. Tears were streaming down her face again.

"Dustin!" Andrea cried, "Don't let me fall! Please! Help me!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! I wonder what's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Until then please review!


	3. Saved and Hospitalized

Hey people! If you remember my last chapter, Andrea was about to fall to her death. Don't worry! Things turn out good in the end. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Dustin!" Andrea cried, "Don't let me fall! Please! Help me!"

Dustin ran over to the edge of the cliff. He reached down.

"Andrea listen to me. Let go with one hand and hold on with the other. I'll pull you up I just need one hand grab onto!" Dustin gently instructed.

"O-okay" Andrea mumbled. Trying to let go of one hand she became too scared and said, "Dustin I can't!"

"Yes you can! Please Andrea I can only help you as far as you want me to help you. The earth will crush you if I tried to manipulate it. Please Andrea! If you can't do it for yourself do it for Shane, Tori, _me. _Please Andrea I can't live without you!"

"I'll try"

Andrea slowly reached up with one hand. She reached far enough where Dustin could grab her hand.

"That's it!" Dustin soothed, "Now let go of the rock with your other hand you can do it trust me I won't drop you."

Andrea let go of the rock completely. Dustin pulled her up. Andrea sat on Dustin's lap crying into his shirt. He gently held her. Andrea was feeling lightheaded. She suddenly fell into unconsciousness. He picked her up and ninja-streaked back to Ninja Ops. Tori and Shane followed after them.

"Sensei! Cam! We're back with Andrea. She's bleeding and unconscious!" Dustin yelled.

"Cam get the cot ready!" Sensei instructed, "He'll bring her to you"

"Okay" Cam replied.

Dustin layed Andrea down on the cot. She moaned. Cam started bandaging up her wounds.

"I won't know how she'll turn out so you should wait with the others I'll call you in when I know how she'll be." Cam quietly ordered Dustin.

Dustin walked out of the room to wait with the others.


	4. Road to Recovery

What's up peoples! Sadly this is the last chapter for this story, but I still have my Warriors, Wild Force, and a secret surprise story. I'll give you a hint, it takes place in Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

Dustin walked out of the room to go and join the others.

"How is she?" Tori asked.

"Cam doesn't know. He's checking on her now." Dustin sighed.

"Correction, checked on her. She should be fine. Her body couldn't take the shock so she fainted. Right now, we just need to let her rest." Cam explained.

"Thank you Cam. Can we go see her?"

"Yes but be quiet as not to wake her."

Dustin, Tori, and Shane walked into Andrea's room. She was on a cot instead of her usual green bed. She looked so peaceful. Her face and arms were bandaged and her face was still a bit red from the crying. There was still a lot of dirt plastered to her face, arms, and clothes.

"Well I'll leave you three alone for now." Shane announced.

Tori and Dustin both nodded.

"We should get going too." Tori choked out.

Dustin shook his head and whispered, "No, I'm not leaving her."

Tori smiled. He really did love her. Tori, Shane, and Cam all slept out that night in Ninja Ops. Dustin slept in Andrea's room.

Unknown to Dustin, Tori, Shane, and Cam, Andrea was having a terrible nightmare. She was dreaming that Dustin had never saved her and she fell down the cliff and into the roaring ocean. She woke with a sudden start. The room around her was bright. No doubt it was morning. Looking around, she saw Dustin sitting next to her. Slowly, she inched her eyes open.

"Andrea! Your awake!" Dustin gasped, yelling a bit louder, "Tori, Shane, Cam! She's awake!"

Andrea's sister and friends came rushing in. Tori hugged her.

Then suddenly Tori proclaimed, "Lets give these to some time alone."

Tori yanked Shane and Cam out if the room.

"Uh hi" Dustin mumbled.

Andrea sat up. Dustin was sitting in his chair again. Scooting over to him, she stood up on her knees and kissed him. Once the kiss broke, Dustin was smiling like an idiot.

"So I guess that means you forgive me?"

Andrea smiled and nodded her head.

"Finally!" Shane yelled from the doorway.

"SHANE!" Andrea screamed.

* * *

That's that then! I finished this book! Yay! Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
